Daigotsu Shaiko
Tamori Shaiko was a tattooed fire shugenja of the Dragon Clan. After her death she became an undead, Daigotsu Shaiko, also known as the Grey Woman. Topaz Championship In her gempukku's year she was a contender of the Topaz Championship, and won the horsemanship contest. Death at Koten, p. 73 Seppun Tashime Shaiko met Seppun Tashime in Toshi Ranbo, claiming she had been sent to aid him by Kitsuki Iweko. Death at Koten, p. 72 They departed to Kyuden Ikoma to investigate in the relations between Agasha Kyoso and the death of Kisada. Shaiko flirted with Tashime during the journey. Love & Duty, by Shawn Carman After Tashime was introduced in the Lion camp she left Tashime, Death at Koten, p. 93 but she reamined near, to keep an eye on the magistrate safety. When Tashime was talking with Kitsu Ineko he was ambushed by Spider monks of the Order of Venom, who were allied with the Unicorn Clan and sought to shame the Lion by killing an imperial family member in their camp. Shaiko entered the fray and with the aid of Lion soldiers, the monks were slain, but she was wounded by a Spider blade. Tashime appointed her as yoriki. Death at Koten, p. 99-103 Love Shaiko was recovering the wound she took during the fight while returning to Toshi Ranbo. She used the traveling time to be closer with Tashime, and they became lovers. Traveling to Crab lands Tashime and Shaiko met up with Asako Fosu and Isawa Mariko and sailed for the Crab lands on a Mantis ship captained by Yoritomo Iwata. Death at Koten, pg. 106-112 Death She was believed to have been killed by Kyoso no Oni. Death at Koten, p. 138 She crossed the veil of death and returned. Her mind was not intact, she was madness incarnate. Scenes from the Empire 13, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman The Grey Woman Her death in the Shadowlands resulted in her return as an undead, and she joined the Spider Clan becoming Daigotsu Shaiko. Daigotsu Shaiko (Empire at War Boxtext) She began to be called the Grey Woman and some said she became the favored student of Michio, the leader of the Order of Venom. Scenes from the Empire 5, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Shawn Carman In truth Michio despised Shaiko, he considered all the undead ambitious fools. Love & Duty, by Shawn Carman Encounter with Tashime In 1172 Shaiko came to a temple, used by the Spider sohei as a base. In the village nearby the locals had been taught the fighting arts, and also learned the Spider philosophy. Tashime arrived there investigating why the village had stopped its tax collection, suspecting the monks were the origin of the shifted loyalty. He talked with Hongo, who refused to give explanations, and before he could be caught for questioning, Shaiko struck Tashime with a maho spell and fell unconscious. She decided to spare the magistrate's life against the opinion of Hongo. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman Pursued by Tashime Shaiko participated in the extortion of the seasonal tithe of Favored Star Village; however, this was hindered by Tashime himself. Scenes from the Empire 10, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman Shaiko came to see Michio, and requested to deal with Tashime personally, which was approved by her lord. Endgame In 1173 Shaiko eventually was found again by Tashime, who managed to fatally wound her. Tashime was also severely injured, and near to both was Michio, who could use his powers to save Shaiko and kill Tashime. But he instead did the opposite, and the Grey Woman was no more. Endgame, by Shawn Carman External Links * Tamori Shaiko (Death at Koten) * Daigotsu Shaiko (Empire at War) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Lost Category:Spider Clan Members